


sparkling light

by Anonymous



Series: insinuations and temptations [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Baekhyun is the god of light, Begging, Degradation, EXO God series aka Junmyeon gets some, Junmyeon is the god of water, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It’s an insult to him, the idea that any human worshippers could ever love Junmyeon more than him. Baekhyun who has known him for centuries, Baekhyun who stayed by his side. Baekhyun who could rile Junmyeon up, and get him whining in a matter of minutes.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Series: insinuations and temptations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784452
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50
Collections: Anonymous





	sparkling light

Baekhyun’s got his hips pinning Junmyeon down. A hand that moves Junmyeon’s sweaty bangs from his face with a gentle touch, it travels down Junmyeon’s chest, and rests there. The other hand taps Junmyeon’s mouth, and Junmyeon knows what Baekhyun wants.

He opens his mouth obediently, letting his tongue curl over Baekhyun’s fingers. “Suck.” An order, given with little respect. Baekhyun is younger than Junmyeon, but Junmyeon is too far gone to care. He does as told, letting Baekhyun’s fingers fuck his mouth, making sure to look Baekhyun in the eyes. He’s stunning like this, authority dripping from his voice, his silver hair glimmering in the sunlight. His eyes, bright and luminous. 

“What would your devotees say if they saw you like this, hm?” Baekhyun questions, and he slides another finger into Junmyeon’s mouth, before slowly dragging them out. They’re coated in saliva and Junmyeon’s face burns. “Their _precious_ God,” Baekhyun is a cruel, cruel God for a deity who’s supposed to be a beacon of hope and light. “Desperate and needy because of _me,”_ Junmyeon’s legs slide open further.

Junmyeon wets his lips, committing this moment to memory. The weight on his hips, his dress robes bunched over his waist. Baekhyun looking down on him, eyes shining white and punishing.

“Say it.” Baekhyun’s eyes glimmer, and there’s this wicked smile on his pretty, luminous face. It contrasts with his normally bubbly self. He basks in the white sunlight that streams through the windows of his temple. “Tell me how you want me Junmyeon,”

Junmyeon’s hands try to find something, anything to grasp as Baekhyun punctuates his words with sinful rolls of his hips. He looks at Baekhyun, and knows the sight of him like this, needy, on edge, is getting to him. Baekhyun likes the idea of ruining, likes the idea that he did this all by himself. 

Which he did. 

“What, you cant even do that?” Baekhyun leans in, his hand grabbing Junmyeon’s jaw lightly. He forces Junmyeon to look at him. His fingers are wet, and a bit uncomfortable. He’s only this assertive when it comes to getting Junmyeon off. “Look at you. Pathetic,” and somehow the insult stirs Junmyeon’s dick. “You can’t even tell how much you want me,” his hips rock against Junmyeon and it’s enough to knock a moan out of the elder, but it’s still not _enough._ All he has to do is ask. He settles for squirming instead, looking up at Baekhyun with pleading eyes. 

“Weak,” Baekhyun chuckles darkly, “But you know what I want, don’t you Junmyeonnie?” The pet name is so endearing and so out of place with Baekhyun’s usual stream of cruel words. _“Pathetic God. Useless God.’_ Is what he likes to warm up with. It’s not what he really thinks, Junmyeon knows Baekhyun’s love runs deep and boundless, but it’s what he likes to say.

 _‘Can’t even get yourself off without my help, huh? What’s the point of riling yourself up if you’re going to come crawling to my temple, on your knees, begging like a human,”_ he normally twists the word human, dropping it from his mouth in disdain. It’s an insult to him, the idea that any human worshippers could ever love Junmyeon more than him. Baekhyun who has known him for centuries, Baekhyun who stayed by his side. Baekhyun who could rile Junmyeon up, and get him whining in a matter of minutes. 

“Please,” Junmyeon whispers, chest heaving. 

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow at him, unaffected. It’s not enough to convince him. 

“Please,” Junmyeon tries again, voice hoarse from the _endless_ hours of teasing. Of course, he knew what he was getting into. Letting himself be subjected to teasing would be a small price to pay. Two words from him would have Baekhyun inside him, giving him what he wants. “Fuck me,” it’s barely audible. 

“What’s that?” Baekhyun pulls off Junmyeon, his eyes narrowed. “I couldn’t hear you,” light has always been invasive, and Junmyeon has always let it in. 

“Please fuck me,” he says louder, and his face burns with shame. There are tears in his eyes and he’s _desperate_ for the attention. “Please Baekhyun, Baekhyunnie,” he says breathlessly. “Only you can make me like this,” 

The praising is Baekhyun’s secret. He likes hearing how good he’s done, how well he’s wrecked Junmyeon. He always sought Junmyeon’s approval when it came to creating the stars or naming the constellations, and now he seeks it differently. 

“Only you can give me what I want,” Junmyeon continues on, and Baekhyun stands up, dragging Junmyeon off the marble floor and onto the chaise lounge chair. Junmyeon can just reach down and touch himself, but he doesn’t. He bites his lip, “And you always give it so _well,”_

“Mm, should I?” And now it’s all teasing, but Junmyeon is good at getting what he wants. Has all the Gods wrapped around his fingers. 

_“Please,”_ Junmyeon all but cries, as Baekhyun watches him with sparkling eyes. The light reflects off his skin, no, is a part of him. Illuminated him so prettily, it takes Junmyeon’s breath away. “Make me take it,” he murmurs, swallowing. 

“Is that what you want?” That’s always what gets to Baekhyun. The pleas to make Junmyeon take it, fuck him until it hurts and then some. Fill him up, bend him over every surface in the Light Temple, his moans echoing off the bright surfaces. His praises bouncing off the walls, telling Baekhyun how _good_ it feels telling Baekhyun how _great_ he fucks, asking him to give it harder, bruise him and take. The idea that one of the oldest Gods, is begging _him._

_“Yes,”_ Junmyeon really is on edge now, head pounding and fuzzy. 

Baekhyun removes his garments easily, coming over to Junmyeon and kissing him deeply. Junmyeon let’s him, let’s Baekhyun’s tongue fuck his mouth, let’s Baekhyun swallow all his little, desperate noises. When Baekhyun pulls away his eyes are dark for once, and boring into Junmyeon. “All you had to do was ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> I literally almost named the series junmyeon gets dicked down but anyways


End file.
